The present invention pertains generally to amplifiers and more specifically to negative feedback amplifiers. In conventional negative feedback amplifiers, it is not possible to adjust the AC wide band gain of the amplifier without also shifting the DC level of the output. This limits the ability of the circuit to be interfaced directly with other signal sources such as direct coupling to a signal source that may have a DC offset. Furthermore, the selection of gain resistors in conventional negative feedback amplifiers is limited by the particular supply voltage available in the circuit for each amplifier. For these reasons, it would be desirable to have the ability to vary the AC gain and DC output level independently of one another in a feedback amplifier.